RCNT: La verdad sobre Sky 2
by IronNinja 3
Summary: Secuela de la obra Original de Angel Dorado, en cual dejo inconclusa el duelo que involucra la Incursión entre el Ninja Total & el Hombre Araña, con un sujeto misterioso llamado "Sky", que lo único que quiere es dos cosas: Salvar vidas de planes malvados, descubrir quien es realmente de lo que piensa que sabe & poner al Ninja muerto.


HOHOLA, SOY IRONNINJA 3! :D

Te traigo una noticia FELIZ :D &amp; al mismo tiempo, una noticia Triste :_(

Como sabrán, hay un Usuario llamado Juan Fernando Cabrera Rivaldo, mejor conocido "Angel Dorado". Él ha hecho un Fic Crossover en Castellano llamado "RCNT: La Verdad sobre Sky": Un Crossover entre Randy Cunningham Ninja Total (RCNT) &amp; una aberración llamada "Ultimate Spider-Man".

El Crossover es virtualmente una versión sin brillo de lo que es mi Crossover "RCNT: Apocalipsis-X! El NOMICON de los 8" por varias coincidencias. Pero lo que sorprende, es su originalidad, fidelidad, &amp; chistoso en ser como es, porque según el autor, yo lo inspire para que hiciera tal Fic &amp; por lo tanto, no lo considero un plagio :D

Lamentablemente, &amp; entrando a terreno triste, el Usuario dejo Fanfiction por problemas personales, pero no sin antes dejar este testamento:

"_Si alguien quiere continuar esta historia le doi permiso, ya que tendre que abandonar fanfiction por motivos personales, despues de esto no volvere a entrar, aunqueprobablemente en un futuro me cree otra cuenta, pero por ahora no lo hare, adios..."_

Como el Fic es tan bien hecho, me di la libertad de seguirlo para homenajearlo "In Memorian" todo lo que hizo por este FIc &amp; a los Usuarios que lo leyeron… Incluyéndome ;)

Eso sí: Cambiara la escritura a la que utilizo yo (Con "estos signos" en lugar de –este signo ;). Además, a pesar del título, NO ES SECUELA: ES CONTINUACION DEL FIC! (No pongo los demás capítulos porque para eso existe el Original ;). Pero los OC que estarán ahí, se conservaran TODOS ;)

También recuerden esto: RCNT es de Disney, &amp; Ultimate Spider-Man de Marvel, asi como Sky es de Angel Dorado, &amp; Kat &amp; M Original son de Cinco-Elementos, tal &amp; homenaje al remencionado Angel Dorado por la idea del Fic.

Un último favor: Dejen sus Reviews, porque esta vez, es Ángel Dorado que los necesita más que nunca ;)

Empezaremos sencillo: Este capítulo se titulara "6" en lugar de "1" para que sea continuidad del otro Fic. También lo pondré como un Fic de RCNT normal para que en el capítulo "7" lo ponga con tal Crossover ;)

Sin nada más que agregar, pues

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! :D

() () () () () () () ()

_Un muy sediento ninja &amp; la amenaza #1 de New York corren tras los robots del Doctor Octopus, mientras como todo héroe sarcástico entablan una conversación a media persecución como policías ochenteros._

"_Qué tal si me dices de dónde vienes y quien hizo estas cosas? Porque parecen muy complicadas para McFist" Pregunta el Ninja mientras corre sobre el techo de los edificios._

"_Soy un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D: Una organización secreta que protege al mundo y ese tipo de cosas" Dice el Hombre Araña mientras se balancea con sus telarañas por los edificios._

"_Entonces te voy a llamar Agente P2"_

"_Y yo soy el de los malos chistes" A pesar de que no se nota por su máscara. "Bueno, al menos un mal chiste es una buena forma de terminar un capítulo"_

"_Capítulo?" Randy obviamente está confundido ya que no se acostumbra romper la cuarta pared._

"_Digo, un capitulo que recién comienza. Jeje" Le corrige con su expresión mientras ambos se dirigen a Nueva York: La cuna de donde todo esto reiniciara._

() () () () () () () ()

_(01 Prologue - Saint Seiya OST 5-V HD) (Minuto 0:00 – 0:08)_

Hoy les presentamos: Recordando al Mal Puro.

() () () () () () () ()

En la Secundaria Norrisville, Kat consigue finalmente derrotar a las Robo-Arañas, lanzándoles un manguerazo de agua bien caliente que consiguió en la Cafeteria, que actualmente está ella &amp; los cadáveres mecánicos de tales maquinas.

"Eso…estuvo…difícil" Lo dice de manera dificultosa, ya que está cansada. _"Pero no entiendo es porque aparecieron más? Es que Sky no pudo vencerlos?" _Lo piensa bien, debido a que se enfrentó al doblé de máquinas que debería enfrentar.

"Muy difícil, no? Pero no lo es tanto como lo que fue para mí" Se escucha una voz desde el lugar vacío. La chica empieza a observar por todos lados, hasta que ve finalmente ve quien hablo con esa voz.

Es Sky, quien apareció totalmente sin camisa, pero con múltiples orificios de balas en su brazo derecho, varios cortes filosos en todo su cuerpo, múltiples moretones &amp; varias púas de cactus en el culo. Pero al estar sin camisa, Kat se sonroja al verlo muy musculoso &amp; herido.

"Que… Acaso viste a un hombre sin camisa como yo?" Le pregunta al darse cuenta lo que su amiga hace.

"Es que…que,que,que…" Trata de pensar rápido, cuando posee una pregunta. "Que te sucedió?..."

"Fácil. AUCH!" Grita porque se saca las espinas que le quedan en el culo. "Fue AUCH! Alguien molesto AUCH! Llamado M AUCH!"

"Q…Q….Que…" Su aliento se queda paralizado al escuchar esa palabra, que le trae recuerdos no gratos. "Dijiste… M?"

"Si AUCH!" Se termina de sacar las espinas del culo, por lo que deja de gritar. "Me reto a un combate a muerte falsa, &amp; me demostró que no soy fuerte que el" Esto último lo dice desilusionado, ya que fue humillado por alguien que lo molesto por decirle ¨Vegeta¨.

"Pero….Lo conoces en serio?" Ahora suena como si le interrogaba por quien es M.

"Como? Lo conoce?" Al sentarse en el piso, Sky le pregunta lo que ella pregunto primero.

"Si… Lo conozco… Pero es triste si te lo cuento" Trata de no contarle como lo conocio.

"Cuéntamelo, para que aumente mi odio hacia el Argentino" El chico le suplica que la chica le cuente la historia de cómo conoció a su Antítesis.

"Oki Doki…" Se rinde &amp; decide contarle. Se sienta en frente de Sky en el piso &amp; empieza a contarle. "Esto paso más o menos hace 6 meses"

() () () () () () () ()

6 Meses Antes…

Kat va caminando por la ciudad de Norrisville: Un lugar nuevo para ella que se mudó hace poco. De pronto, ve para su horror: Cadáveres de jóvenes Mexicanos. Aunque lo único que sabe que es normal que haya muertos, no es normal que haya un pilón de todos esos muertos que aparecieran que fueran acribillados, golpeados o torturados. En especial, si son Mexicanos.

"FUCK YEA! :)" Alguien dijo "Putas" en Ingles. Cuando Kat quiere dar la vuelta…

Alguien chocha contra ella por la espalda. Es M (Quien en ese momento era el chico desconocido). Ahora la chica está en el suelo, algo molesta mientras que él está sentado como un Homosexual sobre su espalda.

"Y así, Ladies &amp; Gentleman, otra más perdió su virginidad " M lo dice como si estuviera hablando con el lector.

"Ya me di cuenta " Cuando él se levanta, ella le sigue. "Me disculpo. Fue mi culpa" Es lo que dice ¨feliz¨ mientras se levanta. Feliz ya que parece que el parece una ¨buena¨ persona… Por el momento.

"Adivino...sos Katy. No?" Adivina como se llama ella

"NO. Soy Kat" Le saluda feliz con la mano, que este se la da educadamente._ "Como supo mi nombre?, Y porque esa mascara en su boca me hace dudar de el?" _Piensa la chica, ya que le erro por una letra. De hecho… Es muy exacto para que sea algo que cualquiera adivinara.

_"Mambru se fue a la guerra. Lo mando una jodida Forra"_ Piensa el chico, obviamente nada que ver con lo que sucede en la mente de ella.

"Kat, quien es el?" Aparece Randy de la nada.

"Oh, Randy" Quedo sorprendida por la sorpresa. "Él es…" No sabe el nombre del chico desconocido.

"Soy Maximus, pero soy conocido como M. Soy de México pero me confunden como Argentino por mi Acento Argento" Revela su identidad: M… Pero eso ya lo sabían todos. "Tu novio. No?" Ese cuestionario provoca que el dúo se quede sonrojados hasta el pene-

"El mas bien es mi...Yerno" Dice Kat avergonzada, seguido de Randy, porque ellos no son novios, sino que tienen… Una relación complicada.

"Hola, M" Randy lo saluda con la mano, ignorando todo lo que su amiga dice.

_"Este es el Ninja de Norrisville. Lo sé porque es la caricatura favorita de mi diosa: Cinco-Elementos"_ Vuelve a pensar M, quien nombra a su creadora: La dibujante de DeviantArt ¨Cinco-Elementos¨, pero M fue modificado por ¨IronNinja 3¨.

Pero sin querer, recibe una pisada en el pie…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MI PIECITO QUEIRIDITOOOOOOOOO!" Grita de dolor, con su pie hacia arriba.

"Ups. Disculpame" Cunnningham se disculpa

"Descuida, Randy" Es lo que dice mientras se cura el dolort otalmente. "Háganme un favor ustedes dos?"

"Cual?" Cuestiona Kat, con un mal presentimiento a lo Star Wars

"RAJEN ANTES DE QUE CORRA KETCHUP COMO SANGRE!"

Así, Randy &amp; Kat tomados de las manos corren para alejarse de M, que los sigue en una persecución a pie.

Corren por todos lados, en cualquier parte, consiguiendo que ambos se agoten &amp; algo raro es que M parece una máquina que solo sabe perseguir, porque no se muestra que se agota, aunque no los consigue alcanzar. Pero para Kat, lo que sorprende es que Cunningham, que ahora la tiene en brazos, corre con muchísima agilidad como si sus huesos fueran veloces o fuera la reencarnación de Flash.

"_Como consiguió esa velocidad atlética con su físico?"_ Se sonroja al pensar en su físico, &amp; no puede creer que ella, que demuestra que es poderosa, sea la Damisela en Apuros. _"Pero como M puede casi igualarlo?" _Ese cuestionario es cuestionable, ya que no sabe que es M realmente.

Los dos entran a una fábrica abandonada, que está muy oscura, seguidos de M. Ahora él está jodido, pues por la oscuridad no puede ver donde se escondieron, así que solo se guía por su instinto. Pero a pesar de estar oscuro, puede ver debido a sus Sentidos Súper desarrollados. De pronto, pisa algo: Un AK-47.

"Ah…Me acorde hace un toque" Parece que por no haber nadie, va a confesar algo con el habla. "Aquí es donde conseguí el AK-47 para matar a esos Mexicanos Turistas, &amp; todo porque mi diosa es Mexicana, en cual tire para no dejar evidencia… Bueno, puedo agarrar otra como parte de mi Código de Deshonor Sicario" Levanta el fusil &amp; lo recarga con un cartucho en el suelo. Ahora está caminando con el arma en sus manos, de manera sigilosa.

Randy &amp; Kat, que están ocultos en alguna parte de tal fábrica, no pueden creer lo que escucharon: M es un Sicario que asesino personas de manera brutal. Ahora no dudaran en vencerlo, pero no pueden ir a la ofensiva porque puede contratacarlos con su AK-47 &amp; llenarles el cuerpo de plomo. Tampoco pueden aparecer por la espalda porque es obvio que los descubriría.

"Randy, Kat &amp; Scooby-Dooooooooooooo? Donde estaaaaaaaaaaaan?" Como esta tan seguro de que los puede matar si ellos aparecen, da un grito en esta fábrica que da un eco de vacío.

"Aqui estoy!" Es lo que dice Scooby-Doo, quien aparece de la nada misma.

M saca de su culo a Garfield, por lo que este Scooby-Doo lo persigue como una Scooby Galleta. Ahora vuelve a su objetivo: Encontrar a los dos chicos que le pisaron su pie de Sicario.

Los chicos están meditando, pues como harán para vencerlo? Mientras, Kat encuentra una Pistola Glock-17, pero en vez de usarla, lo guara en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón (Por si acaso).

"Bueno… No tengo otra opción" Randy saca su máscara Ninja para combatirlo, sabiendo que Kat le descubriría su identidad, cuando...

"Randy, si esto es una fábrica de AK-47 &amp; está abandonada…" La corazonada de la chica acierta, ya que encuentra detrás de ella varios AK-47. Kat encuentra fusiles AK-47. Agarra dos &amp; una se lo pasa al chico, que rápidamente cambia de opinión &amp; vuelve a guardar su máscara. "Sabes disparar?"

"La verdad es que no sé. Me enseñas?" Le pone carita de perrito.

"De acuerdo" Es piadosa con la cara, &amp; le enseña cómo manejar un AK-47,

"1°: Agarramos un cartucho de municiones en el piso" ("Pensé que era un cartucho de tinta EPSON")  
"2°: Lo insertamos en el arma" ("Pene en vagina")  
"3°: Giremos esta palanca para que el cartucho se adhiera al arma" ("En tercera en un BMW")  
"4°: La agarramos con la dos manos" ("Jodida Jeta")  
"5°: Apuntamos, apretamos el gatillo &amp; abrimos fuego" ("Twinkie")

"Entendiste?" Randy le muestra el AK-47 totalmente cargada.

Mientras M camina &amp; camina, siempre apuntando en un lugar en donde casualmente hay un agujero &amp; hay sol…

"AHORA!" Randy &amp; Kat aparecen en una pared de la nada. "MUERE, PUTO!" Simultáneamente, ambos abren fuego sin piedad contra él, que también los repele a balazos, iniciando una balacera sonora.

A pesar de que son ¨2 vs 1¨, al dúo se le dificulta que con cada bala que disparan atraviese al Sicario, que además de esquivar corriendo &amp; corriendo, los repele con un contraataque que casi les da, ya que sienten que las balas los rozan.

Inesperadamente, a los tres se les agotan las balas, quedándose sin municiones, &amp; para acabar tan rápido con esto, M tira el AK-47 &amp; lanza un grito.

"SEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Al decir ¨Semen¨ lo dice con un sonido tan sonorico que provoca una expansiva que rebalsa en toda la fábrica, que se derrumba. "Eso no me lo esperaba… ADIOS, TROLOS!" Mientras M desaparece de la nada, los dos se abrazan mientras la fábrica se derrumba.

Cuando termina, el lugar queda hecho ruinas, dejando todo destrozado &amp; con algunas partes vidriosa de la ciudad están destruidas, pero ambos consiguen sobrevivir milagrosamente. Tan milagrosamente, que el autor que escribe esto se Cago con Todo XD

_(N.A: Para ver el Desenlace, vean "Maximus Neon Trollinga" by Cinco-Elementos) _

() () () () () () () ()

"Y así fue todo" Kat le termino de contar, lo que le aprecio algo milagroso para no recordárselo jamás.: Por 1° Vez se enfrentó a algo REALMENTE INVENCIBLE. "Como veras, M es invencible"

"Pero los vencedores pueden ser vencidos" Sky le da un consejo guiándose por un ¨cierto tema de Los Redondos¨.

"Si, tienes razón. Pero y si vuelve a pasar?" Le pregunta mientras le pasa su chaqueta.

"La misma cosa no puede pasar. Lo digo por experiencia" Zen (El otro nombre de Sky) se pone la chaqueta &amp; se dirige a su armadura, llamada ¨Golden Death¨. "Vaya. Parece que ya está cargada de municiones" Se coloca tal armadura &amp; ahora ya está listo para el combate.

"Debo agradecer a Ángel Dorado por ponerme municiones" Pero ahora soy yo tu dueño: IronNinja 3. "Y… que me vas a hacer?" Nada todavía, pero el tiempo lo decidirá… Así como los Reviews te juzgaran ;).

"Escuche que el Ninja fue con Spider-Man, no sin antes de ocultar a Randy a un lugar seguro de donde yo ni se" Le dice hacia donde fueron, provocando que ella quedara algo abatida porque no sabe que le sucede a Cunningham. _"Espero que este bien"_ Su mente se preocupa.

"No importa: Lo encontraremos para que paso zanje cuentas con el Ninja ni bien termina esto" Golden Death levanta a Kat en sus brazos, totalmente perpleja. Ademas, le dice Ninja por que no sabe que Randy &amp; el Ninja son la misma persona.

"HEY! HEY! Porque ¨zanjar¨ cuentas con el Ninja?" La desconfianza llego a ella, por lo que obviamente, no contesta. "Después lo descubriré"

"Naturalmente" Finalmente le responde positivamente mientras de un vuelo propulsor se dirige hacia Nueva York.

Es aquí en donde la cafetería queda totalmente bacía, apareciendo de la nada un cierto Gordo: Howard.

"Es la hora de seguirlos a ambos para ver en donde esta Cunningham" Ve por todo el lugar &amp; no se le ocurre nada. _"Vamos… Tiene que haber con algo de ingenio con una sola neurona"_ Mentiras lo piensa, ve que una Robo-Araña sobrevive de la mojada acuática que recibió de una manguera, provocando que se asuste como un marica. Pero en vez de darse cuenta de la presencia de él, esta máquina se dirige hacia afuera, tal vez hacia su amo.

"Espera un momento" Corre sufriendo debido a que es Gordo hacia la Robo-Araña que camina LENTO &amp; LENTO para su desgracia, lo que equivale a más caminata. "Vamos… Camina… Camina…" Se cansa ni bien camino unos miserables 3 Metros.

Pero detrás de él, aparece su hermana: Heidi, que queriendo más ¨Chismorreo¨, lo sigue lentamente, pero sigilosamente para que no lo descubriera, aprovechando que por ser delgada, no se agota con extrema facilidad &amp; más si se trata de caminar lento, lo que le ahorra fuerza.

"_Necesito más Chismorreo de lo que poseo, además de que ya se lo que descubrí"_ Mientras lo sigue, su mente sigue perpleja lo que se descubrió: _"Él bebe que bese es un héroe llamado Golden Death &amp; esa chica es muy hábil de lo que me imagine"_

Pero detrás de ella, hay un perrito que hace:

"Miau!"

() () () () () () () ()

_(Saint Seiya OST VII- Shining! Bronze Cloth (Min 12-47 – 13:45)_

El Ninja Total &amp; el Hombre Araña están llegando a destino, a través de que este último usa la telaraña &amp; el primero camina de tejado a tejado.

"Ya casi llegamos, a través de Expreso Portátil Arácnido" Es lo que la Araña le dice positivamente.

"Y ahora vas a decir que se termina el capítulo del Fic de hoy, Agente P2?" Es lo que primero que pregunta Randy, recordándolo como el ¨Agente P2¨.

"Aun no, agente C-Men…" Le contesta, llamándolo positiva &amp; alegremente el "Agente C-Men¨. "Y se nota que necesitas aprender más sobre los lectores"

"Cuales lectores si lo único que hay aquí es gente Wonk aquí?" Lógicamente, aun no comprende que es la 4°Pared, pero ve que hay personas mirándolos como ¨La amenaza #1 de New York, acompañado por la amenaza más grande desde ¨Ryu Hayabusa¨. "Por cierto, que están leyendo ellos?" Le trajo curiosidad el ¨Diario D.B¨.

"Es la razón de que me odian como todos odian al PRI"

"Y la razón de porque eres insoportable" La araña saca un espejo que refleja lo que dijo felizmente a Randy, en cual estuvo a punto de enojarse cuando…

"Llegamos" Ve la entrada a New York: SU hogar. "Pero no nos queda tiempo en el Fic?"

"Y adivino acertadamente que aca hay 3035 palabras?"

"3041 para ser exactos" Le corrige,

"OH, WONK DE MIERDA!"

"3046"

() () () () () () () ()

Así termina este capítulo que continua el Fic olvidado hace…. ½ mes actual para ser exactos ;)

Pero recuerden: El Fic no es mío. Todo es agradecimiento de Ángel Dorado, que espero que algún día vea este Fic como lo continuo &amp; dejo vivir su legado ;)…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y que vuelva algún día XD

Pero en fin, me retiro por hoy, lean, comenten (Amo los Comentarios ;) &amp; dejen Favorito en este Fic &amp; en los demás que poseo, para asi darles las Gracias Eternas, amigos.

Pero ahora que me acorde de las Gracias Eternas, hay que agradecer, amigos míos, al héroe que murió por nosotros, que resucito para protegernos, pero que volvió a morir &amp; que volvió a resucitar cuando más lo necesitábamos. Quiero que todos levanten las manos, denle su energía como gratitud &amp; digan fuerte estas palabras…

GRACIAS, GOKU!

CHAU, CHAU, CHAU!

IronNinja 3 :v

"3222"


End file.
